The present invention relates to a vibration motor and in particular to a vibration motor which makes a rotational or linear movement in response to an external vibration.
A conventional vibration motor is well known as an ultrasonic motor wherein a moving member is brought into a rotational or linear movement by a vibration from a piezoelectric element.
However, in light of the fact that the foregoing movement is too small to be practical use and a rigorous accuracy is required in the combination between the piezoelectric element and the moving member, the ultrasonic motor seems not to be fitted for various purposes.